Code Red
by babyphd
Summary: Washington is under attack.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jed felt Air Force One made a sharp bank to the right. But which way is right when one is flying 30,000 feet above the earth?

He immediately pressed the intercom button. "Charlie, what's happening?"

In a few short minutes, Charlie knocked the door with a uniformed Air Force Major right behind him.

Looking up from the briefing paper he was reading, he saw the fear on his aide's face. The emotion was mirrored on the Major's face.

"What's wrong?" Jed's pulse sped up at the thought of what news they were bringing him.

"Sir, there's a problem." The major continued. "Washington is under attack and we're taking you to a secure location."

"Under attack? What's going on?" His emotion now mirrored the other two.

"We don't know exactly, sir, but there are reports of errant planes heading for DC and we have orders to keep you safe. This is a Code Red alert."

"What type of planes?" Jed hoped that it was a false alarm. He had been in the bunker four times last month with just such threats, which all turned out to be false alarms.

"We don't know yet, but we can't take any chances. You must be kept safe."

"Yes. Yes. I understand that. But I need more information. Charlie, get Leo on the phone now."

Leo should have already called him. If he could.

The Major quickly negated that order. "We can't do that, sir. The White House is thought to be a main target and is being evacuated."

"Well, hell, get me someone then. Anyone. I need more information! Lots of good it does to be the most powerful man in the world and at a time of national crisis, nobody can tell me anything." Frustration and worry was apparent in his voice.

"Yes, sir."

As the two men left, Jed turned to the porthole window. He saw jet fighters off Air Force One's wings that were expected to cover the President if he was in the air during a Code Red. But then he had never been in the air before during a Code Red.

His thoughts, however, were elsewhere.

Abbey? Zoey? Leo? Where were they? Were they going to be safe?

He had left Abbey in the White House. If anything happened to her or to Zoey, he could never forgive himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A week earlier

"I'm only going to be gone a week, Abbey. That's not even enough time for you to miss me."

"Jed, I miss you everyday that I don't see you."

He could tell that her voice was not quite stable.

Jed walked over to where Abbey was sitting in the wheelchair.

"Your ankle is the reason you're not going with me to Europe. If you had not broken it so stupidly on that hike, you could be coming with me. But the doctor doesn't want you to travel for the next few weeks. Surely, as a doctor, you understand that."

"Well, I can understand it without accepting it."

He leaned down and gave her a kiss. "Hon, I know you're frustrated, but I'm not going to risk your health. Why don't you call Zoey, and have her come over and keep you company? Charlie will be with me and I know Zoey will need some company. So see, this works out great. I'm with Charlie and you're with Zoey."

"Damnit, Jed. That is not what I had planned. I had even bought some special new garments for the trip. We were going to be in Paris after all. You know, the City of Love?"

Jed smiled. "Well, when I get back, you can model them for me."

Abbey smiled. "How about right now?"

If only. "Sorry, hon. I have to get back downstairs and finish the trip briefing."

"Damn it, Jed. We haven't had any time for us for at least two weeks and you'll be gone another week."

"I know, Sweet Knees, but that means the reunion will be that much sweeter."

"Yeah."

"Goodnight, Abbey."

"Night, Jed. I love you." Abbey fought back tears of frustration.

A brief kiss and Jed was gone again.

Damn foot. She always thought her husband was the family klutz, but she was starting to give him a run for his money.

A two minute call in the morning to say goodbye, and Jed was gone to a week-long European conference.

Abbey knew her world wasn't going to be right until he returned.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Current time

"Mrs. Bartlet, Ms. Bartlet, you need to come with me right now to the bunker. A Code Red has been issued for Washington and the White House could be under attack."

"Well, I can't walk. How are you going to get me down there?" Abbey was frustrated. All these false alarms were driving her crazy. 'Why couldn't someone do a better job with the intelligence?'

"I'll carry you if I have too." The agents meant business.

"Okay, but when this is another false alarm, I'm going to be really pissed."

"Yes, ma'am."

Her agent rolled the wheelchair to the elevator and pushed it inside.

Seeing how tight a fit it was going to be, Zoey and her agent decided to go down the stairs to leave more room for the First Lady.

The elevators doors closed and they were moving slowly downward. It jerked to an abrupt halt.

"What happened to the lights? And we're not moving."

"Yes, ma'am, I'm aware of that. Apparently there's been a power failure. The emergency generator should come on at any time."

Mid-way down the stairs, the lights went out on Zoey. Her agent grabbed Zoey's hand and encouraged her to proceed.

"Come on, now, Zoey."

"I can't see anything."

They stopped to wait on the emergency generator. In a matter of seconds, the emergency lights came on.

"Now, let's go. We really don't have any time to waste."

As Zoey and her agent made it to the basement, they both realized that the First Lady was not there waiting on them.

Looking around, Zoey noted that her mother had yet to arrive. "Where's my mother?"

"I'm sure she's on her way. Come on."

"I need to know where my mother is."

The agent spoke briefly to her superiors.

Looking at her protectee she gave an answer that would not sit well.

"She's still in the elevator. They're working to get her down now. Come on. I'm sure she'll be here shortly. We'll wait for her in the bunker."

Reluctantly, Zoey nodded her head. If this was real, she wanted her mother by her side but right now she had no choice but to proceed to the bunker.

"Zoey, where's your mother?" Leo was waiting on them both in the bunker. The Senior Staff that normally would be there were all on the plane returning from Europe.

"She's stuck in the elevator, Uncle Leo. She'll be down here shortly."

Leo looked to Zoey's agent for confirmation and received a quick nod.

"Okay, you'll be fine with me. Nothing to worry about kid."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Leo, thank God. What's going on there? I'm being diverted to Bangor Air Force Base where I'll get more details. But tell me what you know."

"Yes, sir. It seems like two planes have lost radio contact with the FAA and the Air Force has scrambled some fighters to intercept. You know we have this all the time, but not like this."

"Hell, it seems like it's getting more and frequent. Is it for real?"

"Yes, sir. Apparently. They're evacuating most of the buildings here. It's a real mess."

"Thank God Abbey and Zoey are with you. Let me talk with Abbey."

"Well, sir, Zoey is here with me, but the First Lady should be here..."

The steel doors of the bunker clanged shut. A sucking noise was heard as the air was exchanged for air from a special supply, kept only for the occupants of the bunker. This would provide breathing air uncontaminated by anything that might appear in the air normally circulated in the White House. Special filters and valves prevented any air exchange with the outside. That was a built-in security measure to prevent any intake of air-borne particles that might be dispersed in a bio-terrorism or chemical attack.

Dead silence.

"Leo! Leo!"

Nothing but silence.

"Charlie! I've lost the connection. Get the line back."

Charlie called the main switchboard on Air Force One. After speaking to the Communications officer, he turned to the President.

Jed didn't like the look on his face.

"Charlie, what is it? Why did I lose Leo?"

"Sir, I don't know how to tell you this. The White House has been hit by one of those planes. The fighters were able to shoot both planes down, but one apparently crashed into the White House."

"Oh my God! How bad?" Jed's heart stopped as he thought of his family and best friend caught in that mess.

Charlie didn't reply. He walked over to the bank of televisions in the Office and turned one on.

The picture that appeared was of the White House on fire.

Jed sat down in his chair, trembling at the thoughts going through his head. "It just can't be. Abbey, Zoey, and Leo are in that mess."

But this was not the time for tears.

The country needed the President to remain strong.

But it didn't stop the man from asking a Higher Power for help.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Senior Staff came to the Presidential office to view the television feed. It was shocking to see the White House on fire. But they knew the President was safe and the Presidency would continue.

"As you can see, the White House is on fire. We don't know what exact location was hit, but the flames appear to be erupting through the ceiling of the West Wing. Again, President Bartlet is aboard Air Force One and is not at the White House." The newsman was trying to maintain order in an environment of total chaos and panic.

The networks were frantic with emergency reports and any bit of information, whether verified or not, was making it on the air.

"Reports are that the planes that were shot down were cargo planes, stolen this morning from an airport in Ohio. Each plane was the size of a 707 so these were no small planes. We are now getting reports of the second plane crashing into the Tidal Basin. We have a reporter on the way to the Tidal Basin."

The news continued. "We now understand that there were causalities at the White House. The Secret Service has refused comment on who might have been caught there in the crash. Wait, we are getting an unconfirmed report that the First Lady and the Bartlet's youngest daughter were in the Residence at the time of the crash. We are trying to verify that report and determine their current condition."

The Senior Staff heard a gasp from the President as it became a reality that the people he loved most in the world were caught in the middle of the horrific scene being shown around the world.

CJ turned to the President. She noted his pale face and trembling hands. "Sir, they have to be okay. They just have to be. I'm sure the Service got them to the bunker in time."

Jed's eyes met CJ's. Both of them knew that without proof, the opposite outcome could be entirely possible. The outcome that nobody wanted to even think about.

"I can only pray you're right," Jed whispered. Hope was all he had at the moment.

"It is quite obvious that the fire from the jet fuel and aircraft fuselage has done extensive damage. Early reports state that the main body landed in the West Wing, just about the Oval Office. But with the flames and destruction, it's hard to pinpoint the exact location."

Each member of the Senior Staff stood frozen, looking at the horror unfolding before their very eyes. Each reflected on all the people they knew and loved, and who worked their butts off everyday just for the thrill and privilege of working in the White House.

Debbie, Ginger, Bonnie, Nancy, Carol, Margaret, Donna, where were they? Were they alive? Because of the European trip, very few of the regular Press Corps were at the White House. But each reporter on this plane had a back-up in the Press Area. Did they have enough time to make it to safety? The potential casualty list was very long. But nobody knew anything right now.

Immediately after the first reports, Ron had gone upstairs to the main communication room on the plane to reach his counterparts in Washington to see what the situation was. Jed was sure if Ron found out anything he would be told. He just hoped there was something to find out.

Air Force One landed at Bangor an hour after the attack, and was immediately surrounded by armed guards and machine guns. No one knew if this was only one part of a bigger attack against the government. And no one wanted to take any chances.

"Sir, come with me. Now!" Ron took the President by the arm and assisted him into the black Suburban, which was surrounded by armed soldiers. "We need to get you secured right away."

Jed gave him no resistance. It was critical that the operations of the country be maintained, especially in this time of crisis.

The President and his Senior Staff was immediately placed in the Emergency Operations bunker, where secure communications equipment was available. All the other passengers were taken to the base auditorium and made as comfortable as possible. Nobody knew how long they would be staying.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I need news. Not this television crap. I need to know what's going on." Jed was angry. Nobody still could tell him anything for sure. All of his information was coming from the news channels.

"Yes, sir." The military personnel had been in constant communication with their sources and were trying to pin down some accurate information.

Finally, General Baker, head of Bangor Air Force Base, and Ron came to give him an update.

"Sir, this is what we know for sure now. Two 707 cargo planes were stolen this morning from an airport in Ohio and flew into restricted airspace around Washington. They were warned continuously, but never responded to the warning. The intercepting jets did their best to force them to land, but they never did. So force was authorized. They were shot down. One crashed on the West Wing and the other crashed into the Tidal Basin."

Jed couldn't control his anger any longer. "Hell, I already know that. I got that from television. I want real news."

"Yes, sir. If I may continue?"

Jed nodded his head. He bit his lip, upset that he was taking his worry and anger out on the General.

"Mr. President, when the plane crashed into the West Wing, immediate rescue was begun. Although personnel were evacuated with sufficient warning, we do know there are some casualties. How many we have yet to determine. We know that Mr. McGarry and your daughter were last known to be in the bunker, three floors below where the plane crashed. Their status is currently unknown. The last known position of the First Lady was in the elevator coming from the Residence. There was a temporary power loss just prior to the crash which stuck them in the elevator. Rescue parties are in the process of trying to reach survivors. I'll be certain to let you know when I have some additional news."

Ron had been listening to the report. "Sir, if I may, I have some additional information."

"Certainly, Ron. Tell me what you know." Jed turned his face to his head agent, hoping for more complete information.

"I have verification that the majority of the staff made it out. The secretaries and assistants are accounted for in the EOB and they're scared but without injury. Two members of the press…"

There was an audible gasp from CJ.

Ron continued. "Two members of the Press Corps were found dead in the communications area of the White House. We are still trying to identify them. I'll let you know when I know who they are. Mr. McGarry has somehow made contact with the rescuers, and he and your daughter are both okay. We're still trying to free them from the bunker."

Jed instantly realized that Ron left a very important person out.

"Have you located my wife?"

"No, sir. But we do have personnel looking for her and her agent. Her last known position was in the Residence elevator, but it was found empty."

Jed sat down hard in his chair. His heart stopped beating for just an instant.

'Where was she? If she wasn't in the elevator, did that mean she was caught in the West Wing when the plane crashed? Did that mean she was dead?'

He still felt her though. He still had a connection so surely she was alive somewhere in that mess.

Jed could only wait.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"It's about time you got us out of here." Leo squeezed himself between the partially open steel doors of the bunker. He then turned back to offer his hand to his goddaughter. "Come on Zoey."

They climbed through the debris of what was left of the West Wing to the grassy areas beyond. Leo helped Zoey make her way safely.

"Are you, okay, Mr. McGarry? Ms. Bartlet?" The agent in charge looked at each of them carefully, trying to ascertain any injury.

"Yes, we're fine. What's the status of the President?" Leo was anxious for the most current news.

"He's in the EOC at Bangor Air Force Base and secure. Now with you and Ms. Bartlet out, we have accounted for everyone including the staff and the Press Corps with the exception of Mrs. Bartlet and her agent."

"Mom? You haven't found my mother?" Zoey's frightened voice carried through the debris.

The agent turned to Zoey and replied. "No. ma'am. She wasn't in the elevator so she has to be somewhere between here and there."

Leo quickly answered. "Well, find her. I need to speak to the President right away."

"Yes, sir."

In a matter of seconds Leo had a satellite phone in his hands.

"Mr. President?"

"Leo! I'm so glad to hear from you. What's the current situation?"

"Sir, the West Wing is pretty much destroyed. You're probably watching it on the news anyway. I have Zoey with me. I don't know anything else right now. I had to speak with you first."

The big question was briefly hanging between them

"Leo, what about Abbey?" Leo could hear the fear in his best friend's voice.

"I don't know anything, sir, except they're still looking for her and her agent. She has got to be somewhere."

"Hell, Leo, I know that. Find her, Leo. Please find her and let me know the minute that you do."

"Yes, sir. Do you want to talk with Zoey?"

"Yes." Leo handed the shaken young woman the phone. "Zoey, honey, are you okay?"

"Yes, Dad. I'm just scared about Mom. She was supposed to be in the bunker with us, but the doors locked before she made it. Are you okay?"

Jed could tell that his daughter was fighting back tears. "Yes, sweetie. I'm fine. We're here in Maine and I guess we'll remain here until they give me the all clear. You just do what Uncle Leo wants you to do and I'll be home soon. They'll find Mom and everything will be okay. Have faith, Zoey. Everything will be okay. I promise. Listen, I have to go and I'll see you soon."

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too. Bye."

As both parties hung up, each tried to believe. Wanted desperately to believe that things would be okay.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Abbey stirred. 'Where am I? What's wrong?'

'Oh, that's right. My agent and I were just entering the West Wing lobby when all hell broke loose. Gary picked me out of the wheelchair and we took refuge in some sort of closet.'

As her mind cleared, she realized that she was under some kind of debris. As she moved her hand, she noticed a sticky substance on her arms and head. Okay, she was bleeding. But being in the dark, she didn't tell how bad.

"Gary! Gary!"

She felt the air stir beside her. "I'm here, ma'am. Are you okay?"

"I think so. Are you hurt?" Abbey switched into doctor mode.

"I don't think so. However, my chest hurts. It could be all this debris on it. I can't see."

The dust swirled about them, complicating any attempt to see in the dark.

"And you, ma'am?"

"I think I'm okay. My leg hurts and I'm bleeding from somewhere, but it's not too bad. Gary, please call me Abbey. We might be here for a while."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Can you communicate with anyone?"

Gary had already attempted that, with no response. "No, ma'am."

"Well, so much for modern technology." Abbey replied sarcastically.

"Yes, ma'am. Ma'am, can you move at all?"

"No. I'm pinned in between some beams. So I'm pretty much stuck."

"We should be found shortly. We just have to be patient."

"Well Gary, that's about all I can do at the moment."

"Yes, ma'am."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As soon as the fires were out, a search was instituted. Agents went in a methodical path from the Residence elevator toward what would have been the West Wing.

They were looking for bodies.

Against all hope, they didn't want to find one specific body.

As the agents progressed through the West Wing lobby, one agent yelled out. "I've found something."

A crushed wheelchair had been found. That gave the agents hope that the First Lady was nearby. Slowly, they picked their way through more debris, but with little luck.

"Mrs. Bartlet, can you hear me?"

Maybe she could hear them. If so, that would be a good sign.

A faint voice was heard in the quiet. "Yes. I hear you."

Immediate confirmation of contact was flashed to headquarters. And onto Maine.

"Where are you?"

"Stuck between some beams, I think. We're in some sort of closet."

"Yes, ma'am. Please keep talking so we can find you."

"Are you injured?"

Trying to maintain her calm, Abbey replied, "I don't think too bad. But I want out."

"Yes, ma'am."

Abbey's voice guided the agents to the general location.

She shut her eyes when light found its way into the darkness. But they soon opened to see her rescuer's face. A beautiful sight.

The light showed Abbey buried in debris up to her waist and cuts on her arms and face. The agents couldn't tell what injuries she had experienced on her lower body. So they knew that they had to be very careful in getting the First Lady out.

"Just stay where you are. We need to remove the debris and then we'll get you out."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes, ma'am."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Mr. President?"

The head of his security detail stood by for a response.

Jed looked up and saw a small upturn of Ron's lips. That was about all anyone would see if Ron had good news to report. He was not a demonstrative man.

"Yes, Ron? Tell me you have news about Abbey."

"Yes, sir. Mrs. Bartlet has been located and verbal contact has been made. We don't know yet the extent of any injuries."

"Where was she found?"

"The First Lady and her agent were found in a storage closet in the West Wing lobby. They're pinned under some debris, but they are both talking with the agents on the scene. We're working to free them as soon as possible. I'll keep you up to date."

"Thanks, Ron." Initial relief that Abbey was alive was immediately replaced by fear of her injuries.

But she was alive. Jed told himself to quit being so selfish. She was alive and that was the most important thing. But he was selfish. He wanted her to be totally okay.

Now that she had been found, he started to ask when they could go home.

But the Service and the military command were adamant that he stay secure for at least twelve more hours. They had to make sure that this was not part of an overall plot to kill him or destabilize the government.

Jed understood the desire to keep him safe. But he didn't have to like it.

"Mrs. Bartlet, I'm going to move this beam. It might be a little painful, but know that once we move it, we can get you out."

"Just do it."

"Yes, ma'am."

The warning was real. As the beam was moved, Abbey tried to avoid screaming out. Especially in front of the Service, but the pain won out.

"SHIT!"

"Yes, ma'am. Now, just remain still. We're going to put this neck collar on you and then lift you out. Let us do the work."

"Just do it."

"Yes, ma'am."

After the neck collar was in place, four agents lifted her out of the debris and placed her on a back board.

Grimacing in pain, Abbey just kept her mouth shut. These fellows were rescuing her. She should be grateful for small miracles.

Strapped onto a back board, she was immediately taken to a waiting ambulance and it headed toward George Washington University Hospital. Although the Service would have preferred Bethesda, her unknown injuries made it imperative that she reach a trauma room as soon as possible.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Abbey tried to relax even though she was the center of attention in the Emergency Room. She had made a mental check of her own and could only come up with cuts, scrapes and a broken femur. And it had to be on the opposite side from her broken ankle. 'Shit. Just my luck.'

"Ma'am, tell me on a scale of one to ten how bad your pain is."

Abbey stopped a very inappropriate response to that question. She reminded herself that they were just doing their job so she tried to be as pleasant as possible.

"About a nine."

"Yes, ma'am. Give her 10 mg of Morphine IV stat."

As she felt the drug being pushed into her arm, Abbey was thinking, 'What the hell was all this yes ma'aming? Couldn't they call me at least Mrs. Bartlet? You know, if Jed heard me he would just let me have it, so why am I so damn angry?'

Abbey thoughts finally formed the most important question. She didn't know where Jed or Zoey was. 'That's why I'm so angry. Please, God, tell me they're both okay.' In the haste to get her to the ambulance and the Emergency Room, she had neglected to ask the most burning questions. 'Her family? Were they okay?'

She looked around the room and tried to get her agent's attention. By that time however, the full effect of the morphine was taking effect. She knew she was losing consciousness and tried to fight it. She had to know about her family and she…

"Good, she's out. Now let's get those x-rays."

"Mr. President, we have word that Mrs. Bartlet has been rescued and has been transported to GW for assessment. I'll let you know as soon as we know more."

"Thanks, Ron. But all I really want to do is get home." Jed had been patient enough. "Ron, is there a threat against me?"

"Not that I know of, sir. This is only a precaution to keep you away from Washington."

"I need to get back to Washington and right now. Arrange it."

"Sir,…"

"Ron, I need to get back for the world, my country, and my family. The world needs to see that I don't run from danger. Washington is where the government is located and that's where I need to be. My family needs me. So you make whatever arrangements you need to. I'm going back."

"Yes, sir."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Abbey's post-anesthesia fog was slowly lifting. Her medical training registered the fact that she had a nasal oxygen cannula on, an IV in her left arm and some kind of weight or pressure on her leg.

'That's right. A broken leg.' Abbey's mind cleared enough to realize that it was dark in the room, with just a night light showing.

But there was somebody else in the room. Her eyes finally focused on the person's features.

"Jed?"

The person jumped up from the chair. "Yes, Abbey?"

Their hands reached for each other. Touch was critical for their emotional well-being.

Her reserve finally cracked. All the previous fears and emotions welled up all at once. Tears filled her eyes. "Jed, you're okay. I didn't know. I was so upset. Zoey? Where's Zoey?"

"She's fine. She has gone to Blair House to get some sleep. She waited for you while you were in surgery and stayed until I could get here. Between the surgery and the recovery, it's been almost six hours. I'm so glad you're okay."

He leaned down and gave her a very brief kiss. "You need anything?"

"Yes, I need you." She squeezed his hand tightly as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

He leaned down again, this time for a much longer kiss and verification that they were finally together and would be for some time to come.

"Well, you have me. As long as you want me."

"I want you forever."

THE END


End file.
